Harry Potter and the quick snog
by Mlle Snape
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting it and didn't know she had it in her either.  But the question that begs to be asked, will he do it at all?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the quick snog

Having fun with JKR's characters, no moneys are being made from this!

Harry sat on the window sill in the Gryffindor common room, silently mulling over his options for the day. Now, what to do on this lovely sunny day? Play Quidditch or do his Potions and Charms essays? Well, that was a no-brainer! 

Dropping his feet to the floor, he hopped off and made his way up to his dorm room. Dean and Seamus were on one of the beds as he came in, playing exploding snap under the watchful eye of Ron. 

'Ron!' Harry called as he reached for his broom that stood next to his bed. 'Quidditch?' he asked with a wide smile, pointing his thumb toward the Quidditch pitch that could be seen through the window.

Ron was just waiting for such an invitation, the day was perfect for spending some time on his broom. 'Good idea, Harry. I'll be down in a few, still need to decide who's the winner at snap.' Giving Dean and Seamus an amused glance, 'which we should know very soon by the likes of it. Dean is wiping Seamus face in it...' 

Dean smiled at them as he put his next card into play, Seamus frowned as he took a look at the card in question, totally oblivious to what was being said.

'I'll join you too, if you want.' Dean said, 'and I'm sure that Seamus will too... if he can play his next card within the next century.' He quipped, giving Ron and Harry a wink.

''Cor... I hate this game!' Seamus said under his breath, scratching his head, wondering what his next move should be.

Harry went for the door, 'I'll be at the pitch in the meantime. See you guys later!' Slinging his broom over his shoulder, he left the room and Gryffindor tower.

The walk to the pitch was nice and un-eventful, which pleased Harry to no end. He'd had enough surprises for a lifetime. His last detention with Snape had been both tedious and exceptionally irritating. How could one teacher bring so much animosity out of Harry? But Snape being Snape, was just enough to bring out the worst out of anyone. Or so he thought.

Leaving his thoughts about Snape behind, he got to the pitch in good time. As he evaluated the weather conditions with his be-spectacled eyes, he was happy to see that this would be a wonderful day indeed!

He mounted his broom and was about to kick off when he heard a discrete noise behind him. He turned his gaze quickly toward its source and was surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing there, radish earrings and all. His brows disappeared under his fringe as he asked, 'Hey, Luna... how are you? I didn't know anyone was here?'

Luna smiled coyly at him, shifting her book from one arm to the other. She had an odd look in her eyes, which made Harry a bit uncomfortable. He wondered what she wanted and why she was looking him... like that! He had seen that look before, but where?

Luna came closer to him, almost a bit too close for comfort. She pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear, eyelids fluttering oddly... but this was Luna, for Merlin's sake. She didn't do girly things or did she? Harry felt his blood pressure rising, a distinct feeling of blood flooding his cheeks and other parts of his person.

Luna finally said sweetly, 'Harry, you are exactly the man I was looking for today.' With a wink, she started to walk around him, eyes going from the top of his head, right down to his trainer-shod feet. Harry felt like he was being dissected like a bug. 

One of Luna's hands reached up to softly pat his right shoulder, then it slid down his arm to stop at his wrist. She nodded to herself, a wry smile touching her face for a moment, before her gaze snapped back to his face. The dissection was over and done with, from what Harry could understand, but the look she now gave him left him a bit startled and frankly disturbed.

She stared at him with a ravenous, predator-eat-prey, steely gaze. Remembering that she had a purpose to fulfil today, her eyes changed again. Back was the usually dreamy quality that Harry associated with her. He was about to let his guard down when she said something that placed it back up, all over again.

'Harry, I heard through the grapevine, or should I say, in the Ravenclaw common room, that you were... um, quite a kisser.' she paused for a moment, letting her words sink inside his head, 'It would seem, that you would be my best candidate for a little experiment of mine. Of course, you do have the option to refuse, but I would make it worth your trouble.'

Harry gulped a few times, his throat feeling constricted and dry. His mind hadn't made it back from its little scenic route 'down south' and he was having problems with understanding her meaning. 'Luna, what are you on about? What experiment?' he asked, taking a step away from her. 

Luna wet her lips, grasping a corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. However endearing it might look, Harry could smell a trap a mile away, specially the female kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the quick snog

Chapter two

Just borrowing JK Rowling's characters for a little of fun. No money is to be made of this. 

As soon as Harry had taken a step back, Luna had taken two steps forward, placing her within an inch of him. Looking up into his green eyes, her baby blues sparkled with an undefined light. Harry just stood there transfixed for a moment, forgetting all but intense feelings that were emerging from within his self.

'So?' she asked in a whisper, 'does the famous Gryffindor courage accept a Ravenclaw challenge?' she gave him a quirky little smile as an encouragement.

'I don't know, Luna. What am I supposed to do for your experiment?' He wasn't about to sign a blank check, even if it was Luna issuing the challenge. He wanted to know what he was walking into.

'Oh! It's quite simple, really. You just need to pucker up and do your best. I get to grade you afterward...' she informed him in her most clinically sounding voice. Harry just stared at her, a bit dumbfounded by the situation.

'Are you barking or what? I don't want to get graded about that... Go ask Ron, I'm sure he'd be willing to help.' _Even Seamus, Dean or Neville for that matter_, Harry thought to himself. This was the weirdest moment he had ever had with Luna, and that was saying much.

'Harry, you'd be helping me tremendously. It's only one little kiss, nothing more, nothing less.' Luna stressed once more. She wasn't about to go away without at least a promise.

Grabbing his broom that was hovering next to him, he placed it between himself and the Ravenclaw girl, thus putting some kind of physical barrier. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could muster at the moment.

Not deterred in any way, Luna simply took one of Harry's hands and placed on her chest, right above her heart. 'Do you feel my heart pounding?' she asked simply.

Harry felt his own heart drop down and quickly bounce back up. His face became hot and flushed again, his hand felt her warmth and a slow thudding underneath his palm.

'Luna, please... this is embarrassing. If a professor sees us like this, we'll be in detention for the next fortnight.' He quickly scanned the area for anyone that may be witnessing this moment.

'Harry Potter, you big chicken! I asked you a question. Do you or do you not feel my heart pounding?' she asked with a note of impatience, her eyes fixed on his.

Harry felt cornered and her calling him a chicken didn't help him at all. Snatching his hand away, he pulled back, running a nervous hand through his hair. She was a determined girl, he thought fleetingly. This situation was leaving quite flustered. Rather than have a scene with her, he finally said, 'yea...yea, I did feel it thud. What about it?'

She smiled as she stepped toward him again. 'Was it fast or slow?'

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' he retorted with a frown.

'Was my heartbeat fast or slow?' she replied with a gentle roll of her eyes, taking another step toward him.

'I don't know.' he gulped out, 'slow, I guess.'

She nodded her head, pouting as she thought for a moment. But then, another smile touched her lips and she asked, 'do I make you feel nervous when I'm near you... like this.' She took another step and her forms collided with his.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin, feeling a bit hot now. This was getting too personal for his taste. 'Luna, please, I can't think when you're near like this. I... I... ' He stuttered in embarrassment. His feelings were in utter turmoil by now and he couldn't stop himself from trying to at least touch her somehow. Male libido and all.

With a tentative hand, he gently grasped her waist with one hand as his other hand pulled the broomstick away. Once the broom was removed, his right hand slid forward to grab the other side of her waist. 'Luna, this is not supposed to be... but I can't resist it. Do you know what I mean?'

Luna beamed up at him, clearly happy with the turn in events. This is what she had expected in a way, but it was way better than what the other girls of Ravenclaw had told her. The feeling of warm male hands around her waist was quite pleasant and rather enticing. She could feel the burgeoning feeling of warmth and a dizzying effect it gave her. So this is what they were talking about.

'I think I do, Harry, I think I do. It's very nice and cosy, in a certain way. Do you mind kissing me now?' she asked softly, the warmth within her breast growing faster than she expected. Conflicting thoughts of love, friendship, closeness and a raging want, were fogging her brain in soft pastel colours. She wanted to be kissed senseless and everything else about her little experiment was soon forgotten.

Harry, on the other hand, was fighting a valiant war within himself. He knew he wanted to snog with her, but some other part of his self wanted much more. But a tiny part of his boy-brain was screaming to him that this was still Luna Lovegood. She was still the oddest girl of their year and he had never had any kind of amorous inclinations for her. But, as all wars, one side had to win.

Without another word, his head came down, his lips meeting hers. A bit clumsily at first, mind you, but they soon got the hang of it. Hands felt around feverishly, feeling each other's back, face, shoulders and neck. The feelings were quite heady and incredibly over-powering.

Her lips were soft and pliant under his, making him lose any notion of breaking away. A soft mewling noise reached his ears as she settled her arms around his neck, trying to get even closer. This, of course, made him even more eager to move on and discover more delights.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had to eventually come up for air. As their lips separated, their eyes met again, wondering how the other felt about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the quick snog

Chapter three

As usual, no money is being made by this. Just having a bit of AU fun with JKR's characters.

Luna's eyes shone brightly, her heartbeats slowly coming back down from the high they had just achieved moments ago. She felt strangely alive and giddy, and this had only been one kiss! But, as she had stated to Harry before, this had been a one time only deal. She reluctantly lowered her arms and backed away from him.

Harry felt bereft as she pulled away, his mind still numb from the feverish kissing. His hands fell to either side and he too stepped back. Struggling to find something witty to say, he finally asked, 'so... how was it?'

Luna's gaze faltered and fell to the ground. She didn't know how to answer now. Of course, she had planned on giving him a truthful grade, but this had been her first kiss. How could she compare this to anything else? Her plan had a gaping hole within its structure that she had not expected. She should have thought of this one, it was painfully evident now that she had to face it. What could she say?

Opting for the truth, she straightened her shoulders and looked Harry in the eyes. 'That was sensational, Harry! I couldn't have imagined it better than it was.' Shrugging one shoulder, she added; 'not that I'm very experienced in these kind of things, but it was splendid.'

Harry lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked back at her, a small satisfied smile coming upon his face. 'It was nice, Luna. Unexpected, but very nice...' he agreed with a shrug himself. ' Just one question though, just so I know why it happened. What was the experiment about?'

Harry was still feeling the after-effects of the kiss, his emotions still swimming in a sea of desire and closeness. He wanted to experiment some more...

Luna chuckled gently, passing a trembling hand through her hair. 'I wanted to see if a kiss could really alter one's body functions, even if it was between friends. I know that when girls and boys date and share kisses, they say that their hearts flutter and that they get hot and bothered.' she said carefully, 'I just wanted to prove that those feelings could happen even if the couple weren't dating... or had any kind of special feelings between them.'

'Oh!' Harry answered slowly, 'I guess that answers the question.' He chuckled unwittingly, 'Now we know that you just need to be next to each other and something could happen if you let it go anywhere.'

'Yes and no, Harry. You have to be in a certain mood too.' she said a little dreamily. 'I could stand really close to Draco Malfoy, but I doubt anything like this would happen. He really doesn't like me, I think...' Luna added with a smirk.

Harry laughed; Draco didn't know what he was missing. Luna was a great snog! 'Yea, I get your point.' he conceded, but added with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. 'Do you think that you need to research some more? I'd be happy to help.'

Luna smiled at him but shook her head, 'I did tell you that I only wanted one kiss, Harry. I wouldn't dream of going back on my word. I had promised.'

Harry nodded, 'yes, you did promise me one kiss.' he said quite seriously. 'But, as any researcher will tell you, sometimes you have to replicate an experiment to verify its conclusion.'

Harry suddenly felt happy about being Hermione's friend... she always rattled on about stuff like this. For once, it would serve a good cause.

Luna grinned from ear to ear; this could only be the best excuse for 'experimenting' she had ever come across. Harry really was a good kisser and having the occasion to repeat the experience was very tempting. She took a step toward him, but as she was about to answer him, she heard someone calling Harry from somewhere near the Quidditch pitch's entrance.

'Oye! Harry!' a boy's voice could be heard calling. Harry winced a bit and then looked at Luna. Their window of opportunity had just been definitively closed.

Harry took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, 'guess we'll have to find some other time to do... this!' he said in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by his friends.

Luna shrugged, 'I guess so.' She agreed with some degree of disappointment. 'Some other time then?' she questioned him in a whisper, finally seeing a trio of boys entering the pitch. Ron, flanked by Dean and Seamus, walked toward them with beaming smiles.

Letting go of her hand, Harry winked at her and said quickly, 'anytime, Luna. Just give me a place and time. I'll be there...'

Luna grinned once more before turning around to leave the pitch. She was walking pass Dean when she finally remembered the book that she had dropped sometime before kissing Harry. 'My book!' she exclaimed before bolting back to where Harry was standing.

Just before she got to him, Harry noticed the book and picked it up. He read the title and was slightly amused by what he read. _'The birds and the bees: Everything a young witch might want to know about... that!'_ by Clarissa Whitcomb. Harry could now understand what was behind Luna's sudden interest in the subject.

When Luna finally got back to him, cheeks flushed from her short run, she saw that he had read the book's title and was grinning back at her. She snatched it out of Harry's hand and quickly hugged it to her chest. A bit embarrassed by his discovery, she nodded and said a quick thank you before running away toward the school.

Ron came next to Harry and nodded toward Luna as she disappeared from sight. 'What did ol' Loony want? Was she talking about those Snork-things again?'

Harry laughed as he mounted his broom. 'No, she was only asking my opinion about bee keeping.' he quipped, finding the whole situation quite funny at the moment.

'Huh?' Ron asked with a frown, 'are you having me on?'

Harry shrugged and quickly kicked off the ground, still smiling to himself. He wouldn't tell Ron about Luna's experiment, this secret would be kept between her and him... indefinitely.

THE END!

Hope you liked this short story. If you leave a review, I'll be happy to respond to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
